Last Vigilante in Star City- An Oliver Queen Story
by FlarrowverseFan123
Summary: Starts off from Arrow Season 7 but with only one difference- Rene, Curtis, Dinah, Diggle, and Felicity are arrested instead of Oliver. Also multiple times Flash and Arrow crossover, starting with a rare ship- Oliver and Iris but not that major, as in its a side plot.
1. Prison

If the Arrow 6x23 Hospital Scene went down the exact opposite. Instead of Oliver getting arrested- Diggle, Rene, Curtis, Dinah, Sara (Keeping her in Star City for this), Earth 2 Laurel as Earth 1 Laurel, and Felicity were the ones who were arrested instead and ousted as their alter-egos Spartan, Wild Dog, Mr. Terrific, Second Black Canary, White Canary, and Earth 2 Laurel's identity is believed to be Earth 1 Laurel. (Starts off from Arrow Season 7, with these changes)

Oliver has been out on his own for 6 months now. Only the Green Arrow- no canaries nor arches nor shooters nor comms. Crime has escalated and Richardo Diaz is still no where to be found.

Meanwhile in prison- Diggle and Rene are in the same prison, Curtis is next to Diggle and Rene, Sara and Felicity are in the same prison, and Laurel and Dinah are in the meta human wing of the Iron Heights Penitentiary in Central City- separated from the outside world yet share a cell.

*******Diggle, Rene, and Curtis in prison

Diggle: Cards up toss.

Rene: Just to tell you, this doesn't change anything hoss.

Curtis:

Diggle: Man I don't think this will work.

Rene: Yeah I know- 6 months ago we were vigilantes and now we are in prison for protecting the city. Zoey is an orphan again.

Diggle: Layla is taking care of John Jr., but the grief with her. I feel so much pain now.

Rene: Now hoss? It's been for 6 straight weeks. We shouldn't be here.

*******Sara and Felicity in prison

Sara: 6 months ago I was protecting the timeline then came to mourn the death of my father, then I get arrested. Sure love the law. Wonder how the crew is holding up.

Felicity: I'm really worried about William, he lost his mother- twice. And now Oliver is out there on his own and is his only family left. I cant believe Watson did this to us.

Sara: I'm really sorry about William.

Felicity: I'm sorry about Quentin.

*******Laurel and Dinah in prison

Dinah: We were fighting then now we share a cell.

Laurel: Well we did make one heck of a birdie squad helping my father of this Earth.

Dinah: I just cant believe this is where we end up. I'm supposed to be out there helping people.

Laurel: Did you know this is the third cell I've been into? Yeah funny story- first was in Star Labs with that cutie Cisco's tech, then in the bunker, and now Iron Heights back in Central City.

Dinah: Are you even awake at all or are you going to keep going nostalgia?

Laurel: Well to be fair I did lose my whole family and got my father's doppelgänger and met my sister's doppelgänger only for both me and her to be arrested and for me to lose my father's doppelgänger, twice.

Dinah: I'm really sorry about Quentin, Laurel.

Laurel: And I am really sorry about what I did to Vincent, I was a terrible person back then.

*******Oliver on the streets.

Oliver: This isn't your city, go home. (says Oliver to a masked man while aiming a bow and arrow)

Masked man: Meet me at this address in 24 hours.

(Masked man hands Oliver a piece of paper)

*****Masked Man escapes.

Oliver reads and it says "Central City, Infantino Street". Oliver thinks why does this address sound so familiar. Could it be someone related to Barry? Why would they be masked though? Oliver is confused however heads back to the bunker.

Anyways he remembers his plans and decides to deal with the threat tomorrow. Felicity told Oliver to go after someone else and it has been 6 months. And if Oliver is anything, he is a man of his word. Felicity's life sentence broke off their marriage, Oliver goes off to the special person in his life he wants to move on to.


	2. The Journalist

Oliver is sitting at the dinner table at the place where Barry and Caitlin went on their first date. (Westallen doesn't exist in this fanfiction so this could be possible) Iris West comes in, she's wearing her favorite blue dress and a beautiful smile.

Oliver: You look amazing.

***Oliver gives Iris a kiss on her right cheek.

Iris: You look handsome, lets sit.

Oliver: So I hear you took down DeVoe?

Iris: Yeah no, that was all Team Flash, all I did was write some article.

Oliver: Yeah but that article is what gave Barry his job back and also allowed citizens to know of DeVoe, plus finding Marlize. You're incredible Iris.

Iris: Well we couldn't do it without John's help breaking into Argus.

Oliver: Yeah, thats nice.

Iris: I'm really sorry about them by the way. I know what its like to lose.

Oliver: No, you don't.

Iris: Yeah that's more true I'm just sorry for you it must feel terrible.

Oliver: Thats alright my sister is safe and sound out there and my son is safe with Argus help. And Felicity is just serving a life sentence and its all because of me.

Iris: You know you sound a lot like Barry right now. When he created Flashpoint, he killed Cisco's brother indirectly, Caitlin his amazing wife had to suffer with Killer Frost, Julian is Alchemy, and his own future self almost murdered me on Infantino Street. So if anything, you two are more alike than you really think.

Oliver blacked out at Infantino Street. Thats where the masked man wants to meet him tomorrow.

Oliver: Infantino Street?

Iris: Yeah why?

Oliver: Nothing its fine.

Iris: Are you kidding me? No c'mon share.

Oliver: Alright, a masked vigilante earlier gave me 24 hours to meet him tomorrow on Infantino Street. I have no idea why or who this figure may be.

Iris: Oh. Okay. Thats interesting.

Oliver: Yeah I'm questioning wether or not I should go.

Iris: Maybe call your sister for help?

Oliver: She is anywhere in the world.

Iris: So what you're saying is that its schrodinger. She's either five meters away or 5 countries away. You'll never know until you call her.

Oliver: Yeah you're right.

(Iris gives Oliver a facial expression)

Oliver: Now? Okay.

*******Oliver calls Thea

Thea: Ollie what's up?

Oliver: Hey Thea, I was wondering where you were?

Thea: Actually I'm in Central City for a bit, some masked man came to me a month ago and told me to go to Infantino Street on a specific date which is tomorrow.

Oliver: Infantino Street? He told me too. Is Roy okay?

Thea: Yeah he's fine. You don't want to abandon your baby sister for him do you?

Oliver: No off course not, I'm actually out, I'll call you later okay?

Thea: Cya.

Oliver: Cya.

*******Call ends

Oliver: She's been told to go too.

Iris: Weird, I can't think of anyone related to Team Flash that would be there. Maybe it could be a doppelgänger.

Oliver: What if its a trap? Me, my sister, and Roy. And why the place why my beautiful girlfriend almost got murdered once?

Iris: What if its not a trap?

Oliver: Like you said- Shrodinger.

Iris: Yeah I have no idea.

Oliver and Iris continue talking for hours about other topics until it gets to 5 past midnight and they go out for a walk in the sunrise.

Oliver: I love you Iris.

Iris: I love you too Oliver.

*******Oliver and Iris kiss.


	3. Infantino Street

8 hours later, Oliver, Thea, and Roy are at Infantino Street suited up. Iris has her father and the rest of the CCPD there ready to fire and a army of journalists are following her thinking its a big deal.

Oliver: What exactly?

Thea: I know right I'm confused.

Roy: Maybe its a false alarm.

Oliver: No way, the dude was very threatening.

Seconds later, a masked man appears in Infantino Street. Iris recalls thats where Savitar was standing. And Oliver, Thea, and Roy aren't too far off from where HR was standing previously.

Masked man: I'm so thankful for my guests. The three archers, an army of journalists, and the CCPD. All this attention to make my statement. I am of no threat, in fact I am here to help. You can call me Rob, and I am here to let you know that you should stand down from being a vigilante, your world is in great threat.

Oliver: I don't believe you.

*******Thea trapps the masked man with her bow and arrow.

CCPD put him under arrest and unmask him at Iron Heights, revealing him to be none other than Robert Queen who was presumed dead.

Oliver, Iris, Roy, and Thea went to talk to him. Oliver specifically first.

Oliver: Dad?

Robert: Yes. It's me Oliver. I'm back from the dead and I wasn't the only one. Some archer in red brought me back from the dead and threatened to kill you if I didn't make attention in Central City and get arrested.

Oliver: Why didn't you just tell me earlier?

Robert: Because I wasn't the only one brought back from the dead. There was an quite a few more brought back.

Oliver exits and tells them the news. Iris decides to focus on CCPN to deliver all the news- same goes for Oliver, Roy, and Thea as vigilantes in Star City.


	4. Laurel

Oliver, Roy, and Thea are working together in Star City to protect it, and working on making sure no villains get brought back from the dead.

Meanwhile at Iron Heights, Laurel Lance of Earth 1 who is literally back from the dead, turns herself in as the Black Canary. She's arrested immediately, and barely anyone notices the existence of two Laurel's with one being from Earth 2 as one is in the meta human wing and the other is in the regular wing, with Sara and Felicity.

Quentin Lance, Malcolm Merlyn, and Tommy Merlyn are also all alive and perform a robbery which gets them all arrested and sent to Iron Heights where they meet Rene Ramirez, Curtis Holt, and John Diggle.

Oliver, Roy, and Thea hear the news on TV and are 100% surprised as they expected others not dear loved ones. Oliver, Roy, and Thea realize that Moira Queen and Shado would be brought back next and blackmailed into getting arrested.

As Roy and Thea talk together in the graveyard with Moira Queen, Roy and Thea both get arrested and sent to Iron Heights as well. This leaves Oliver to be the only one left to both prevent dead back to life and beating Diaz as well.

He rushes himself to Iron Heights and over there meets Laurel via the phone.

Oliver: Laurel.

Laurel: Ollie.

Oliver: It's been over two years, I missed you so much.

Laurel: I missed you too Ollie, even tho it feels I just went to bed after talking to you and woke up from a pit.

Oliver: Lazarus pit?

Laurel: Impossible it was destroyed.

Oliver: There are 3 more. Roy and Thea ruined two, they cant find the other one.

Laurel: That must be the one then. Also Ollie. Your father.

Oliver: I know. And Malcolm and Quentin.

Laurel: What happened to my father?

Oliver: He was killed 6 months ago, to save your doppelgänger. She's in prison too.

Laurel: Who ever has been bringing people back, we need to stop them. Ollie you need to stop them.

Oliver: Yeah. Well times up right now, I promise I will get you out of here.

When Oliver gets out, he sees Moira Queen and Shado alive and getting arrested.

Oliver: Mom? Shado?


	5. Team Flash

Oliver is so confused. Everyone in his life is alive yet in prison. Except one special woman. Oliver quickly heads to CCPN.

Iris: Oliver hey.

******Iris kisses Oliver.

Oliver: I guess you heard the news.

Iris: Yeah back from the dead. How are you holding up.

Oliver: Relieved they're alive, terrified for you. I don't think we can do this.

Iris: Oliver I'm a reporter that's what I live for. Article is complete.

Oliver: What?

Iris: It isn't that hard to put two and two together, everyone on Team Arrow and everyone related to Oliver. So its like a villain is targeting you emotionally by weakening you. I left Team Arrow part out to protect your identity but your parents and Felicity, I did to though.

Oliver: That's amazing, thank you Iris. I love you.

Iris: Awwww I love you too.

******Iris publishes article.

******Oliver and Iris share a kiss.

******CCPD enters

Cop: Iris West, you are under arrest for reporting fake news.

Iris: Excuse me?

*******Iris gets arrested.

Iris: Oliver, take care. I'm so sorry. CALL BARRY!

Oliver heads to Star Labs.

Barry: Oliver. Thought you didn't want to team up.

Oliver: Well not that easy when everyone in your life is in prison. We need to work together.

Cisco: Sounds like something that should be vibed.

Caitlin: Yes! If Cisco can vibe another person, maybe Oliver can find out who the threat is.

Oliver: Well there are no good guys left to be brought back other than Yao Fei but his body was burned in a fire.

Cisco: I have an idea.

*****Cisco shares idea and they agree.

Cisco opens breach in Moira's cell, Barry quickly takes a blood sample, and they return to Star Labs.

Oliver: So, will it work?

******Cisco vibes.

(In Cisco's Vibe)

Nyssa: So now there's no one left to bring back.

Diaz: Now that everyone in Oliver's life is back they will go into bloodlust, and he will have no choice but to stand down.

Nyssa: Like the sound of that.

*****Diaz and Nyssa kiss

(Back to real life)

Cisco: Woah.

Oliver: What is it?

Cisco: Diaz and Nyssa, they're working together. And only brought back people in your life so they go into bloodlust mode in prison and go on a killing spree. Which includes them killing each other we have to save them!

Barry: We need to transport all those that were brought back from the dead into a different location.

Caitlin: I have a better idea. We call Wally and Jessie and the three of you move so fast that it looks like you're invisible in Iron Heights, and when anyone attacks you just defend while invisible in superspeed.

Barry: I like the sound of that, lets do this. Oliver?

Oliver: Can't do that forever Barry.

Caitlin: We won't. Like this we will engage them into bloodlust mode and they will be seen as insane and get sent to solitary confinement. No camera, no communication for 23 hours a day. And we can use these 23 hours to get through to them.

Oliver: No I mean when Sara was brought back she was already in blood lust. What is taking them so long?

*******The news shows prison fight.

Barry: I gotta get moving.

*******Barry goes into Flashtime and gets Wally and Jesse to stop the prison fight from killing anyone, however its too late. 10 prisoners were murdered in total by Robert, Moira, Earth 1 Laurel, Shado, Tommy Merlyn, Malcolm Merlyn which got them sent to solitary confinement overseas.

*******Wally and Jesse had back to the Legends and Earth 2.

Oliver: Alright looks like it works now. So what's next.

Caitlin: Well we need to engineer a cure. Luckily since we have a dna sample from your mother, we can cure them. But I'd need a dna sample of healthy cells too.

Oliver: What about Laurel? Earth 2 has healthy cells and not Earth 1.

Cisco hacks into meta human dampeners and causes power outage at Iron Heights, Barry goes into Flashtime and quickly takes dna from both Laurel's.

A cure is engineered and they are now cured however in solitary confinement and can go insane.

Oliver: Okay so now they're not insane but it wont be long till they get there. I'll figure out a way to get them out legally, thank you.

Barry: It's no problem.

Oliver exits and heads to the bunker. Where he delivers a message to the people of Star City about Vigilantism and asks the people of the city to stand up for vigilantism in a revolution to decrease crime however it would take a while legally so he allows them to revolt in a month, when it will have been 9 month since the vigilantes went to prison.

(Now I'm going to move on to Team Arrow's experiences in prison. Sara and Felicity have been sharing a cell for about 9 months now, same for Laurel and Dinah and Curtis/Rene/Diggle. Iris, Thea, and Roy also join Sara and Felicity and Curtis/Rene/Diggle for 3 months so I'll have a chapter for men, chapter for women in regular, and a chapter for Dinah and Laurel.)


	6. When Canaries Collide

Earth 2 Laurel Lance and Dinah Drake have been in prison together for 9 months now. Two people who were each-other's worst enemies 12 months ago have been the only communication they got for 9 months. Not even being able to talk or see the person who delivers three meals a day.

Laurel has used the time mourning her father and becoming a better person. Dinah eventually forgave Laurel for Vincent as she's a different person now. The two have talked on a daily basis, eventually worked out the same, ate the same, and even had the same sleeping schedule. When alone in solitary confinement, one goes crazy. But Dinah and Laurel have each other.

They don't dream of anyone but each other when they sleep and eventually can't sense anything but each other's emotions.

Everyday for a while, Dinah and Laurel wake up, they pickup they food that's been delivered to them and eat together then talk about things from their past.

They then workout together and then do meditation sessions till lunch where they then eat and talk then take a short nap before doing Yoga together.

One of the days, Dinah thinks of something they haven't done before. Which is take off their clothes except for bras.

Dinah: Hey I have an idea.

Laurel: Haven't heard that word in a long time.

Dinah: Let's do it. Like seriously we're not even spied on through cameras in this section of Iron Heights.

Laurel: That's crazy.

*Dinah takes off her shirt and pants and puts them on bed.

*Laurel does the same.

Dinah: Now to break the daily loop we have to be insane.

Laurel and Dinah dance crazy with their hair then fight wrestling and later hug and lie down sleeping together on the ground.

The next day they wake up and put on their clothes again when food is delivered to them and they talk, finally something new to talk about. However chances are it'll be a while before they find something else.

Laurel: Well I'm glad we did that.

Dinah: Never done that with you before.

Laurel: How long do you think we will be here.

Dinah: I don't know but we need to stay strong.

Laurel: Yeah it's been 9 months what is here to talk about anymore.


	7. SaraFelicity and TheaIris

Sara, Felicity, Iris, and Thea have been in prison for a while.

Sara and Felicity have been in prison for 7 months as the only two who know each other and grew to become great friends.

When Thea and Iris went in too, Sara and Felicity were together too much that Thea and Iris can't keep them apart, the four talked a lot and stuck together while dealing with Iron Heights.

Sara and Felicity talk about the past 9 months before bedtime.

Sara: It's been 9 months how long do you think until?

Felicity: It's been nice to have more company for the past two months but I'm so frustrated.

Sara: Me too, it's like we just I don't know it's very confusing right now.

Felicity: Yeah it's like I start feeling what Oliver felt at Lian Yu.

Sara: I've been there for a while then League if Assassins, if anything seeing my Laurel was the most confusing part of the past 9 months.

******Sara and Felicity then go to bed.

(Switch to Iris and Thea talking)

Thea: So you're really dating my brother huh?

Iris: Well I'm not sure about that anymore now that I'm here, I'll probably get out when Felicity is which means he's married again.

Thea: Roomie how long do you think it will be? It's been two months for us and 9 for them it's like I don't know.

Iris: Look Thea you are my best friend, and honestly I'm great full I'm here with you rather at solitary confinement.

Thea: Me too. Thank you for being great.

*****Iris and Thea go to sleep.


	8. Digging the Cells

Diggle, Rene, Curtis, and Roy have been in Iron Heights for a while. Diggle, Rene, and Curtis for 9 months and Roy for two of them. The four share a discussion before heading back to their cells.

Roy: Strange being back here, last time I outed myself as the Green Arrow to protect Oliver and now I'm here for being Arsenal.

Curtis: That is not what I expected from life when I signed up for Team Arrow.

Rene: Zoey has been alone for 9 months. No father no nothing.

Diggle: Yeah well I wonder what Layla is holding up.

(I decided not to focus too much on them in prison and get them out in part 9 instead)


	9. Victory

It's been a year since Quentin's death and everyone in prison. A month ago the city revolted for Vigilantism which caused a vote and the majority voted to reverse the Anti Vigilante Act and create a new Vigilante act.

Eventually a month later now. Laurel Lance of Earth 2, Dinah Drake, Sara Lance, Felicity Smoak, Iris West, Thea Queen, John Diggle, Roy Harper, Rene Ramirez, and Curtis Holt were released from Iron Heights.

Diggle decided to go back to be a regular Argus agent, Rene is giving up Vigilantism and getting a regular job to support Zoey, Felicity went back to be legally Married to Oliver and not in Team Arrow to take care of William, Oliver broke up with Iris who moved back to Central City, Curtis is focusing only Helix Dynamics to work with Felicity, and finally- Sara went back to the Waverider.

Now Oliver, Felicity, and William are family and out on the field Oliver has Earth 2 Laurel, Dinah Drake, Roy Harper, and Thea Queen working alongside him.

Together the 5 took down Diaz and Nyssa eventually and the two were sent to a life sentence in Iron Heights and Robert Queen, Moira Queen, Earth 1 Laurel, Shado, Tommy Merlyn, Quentin, Malcolm Merlyn were released from Iron Heights however Robert Queen didn't make it out alive and died again instead this time of old age.

Tommy Merlyn reunited with Earth 1 Laurel and the two went off together elsewhere.

Malcom Merlyn and Moira Queen stayed together and got married.

Shado joined Team Arrow and Quentin is mayor again.

(Sorry if this was a crappy fan fiction I'll get better. Hope you liked it and please leave reviews!)


End file.
